The present application relates to a detergent drawer for a washing machine, and in particular to a detergent drawer comprising a linear guiding, a first holder for a detergent container, a second holder for a front plate, wherein the linear guiding provides a displacement of a movable portion of the detergent drawer relatively to the washing machine and at least approximately perpendicular to an operating panel of the washing machine in a direction of motion. The present application further relates to a washing machine with a detergent drawer.
In most of the front loader washing machines, the detergent and/or the softener is provided via a detergent drawer. A movable portion of the detergent drawer is pulled out with the help of a shell-like handle fixed to the drawer for filling and is manually pushed back into the washing machine after filling.
Today's detergent drawers convey however an impression of a lesser quality, e.g. because the motion of the movable portion is subject to slackness, because pulling out the movable portion is sensed as arduous or a lighting at the movable portion is lacking due to technical difficulties.